


O brilho nos teus olhos

by akyuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: COMO ASSIM TINHA YULLEN WEEK ANO PASSADO, Fluffy, I USED CANON OK, M/M, Yullen, fiz por causa de amigo né, god help this poor writer, hmmm um pouco de astronomia, i can do an English version one day, it isn't good tho, sim fic em portugues pros leitor de yullen gay que nem eu, who knows - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/pseuds/akyuu
Summary: Já havia ouvido muitos dizerem que tinha um olhar morto, mas, naquele exato momento, pareciam mais vivos do que nunca.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	O brilho nos teus olhos

Quando te conheci, não tinha muita certeza do que eu queria ser. Havia um caos nos rodeando, com companheiros morrendo e também com um certo ódio que você nutria por mim, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse te feito alguma coisa. Eu havia ido ser um exorcista sem pensar muito e ignorava os sonhos que trazia quando criança. Encontrar com você, de primeiro momento, parecia a pior coisa do mundo, porém hoje eu vejo como o contrário.

As coisas se tornaram diferentes naquela noite que conhecemos tão bem. Enquanto eu cumpria uma promessa que nem era minha, você sentou perto de mim, naquela escada. Você não disse nada, eu também não; não precisávamos. Você estava ali esperando que eu acabasse com tudo e voltassemos logo para a Ordem, mas a noite estava linda demais para irmos tão depressa.

Lembro-me de quando a música parou, você virou para mim, esperando que eu fizesse algo com a boneca que quebrava na estrutura atrás de mim, e então me vi encantado. Ah, Kanda, se pudesse ter visto os próprios olhos. Eram como o céu; refletiam as constelações que se esforçavam a brilhar, enquanto você mesmo era iluminado pela lua. Eu poderia passar horas te olhando.

E foi quando eu pensei: você parecia como o espaço, de fato. Tinha horas que era misterioso, escuro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era capaz de causar a maior euforia dentro de mim. Eu gostava dos astros, principalmente as estrelas, mas quando as vi refletidas nos teus olhos, notei que preferia a imensidão que as orbes negras me traziam.

Talvez tenha sido aí que eu pensei: quero ser sua lua. Ou o seu sol, o que você quisesse imaginar para mim estava bom. Eu apenas queria trazer o mesmo brilho que as estrelas traziam.

Alguns dias depois, notei que trazia um livro debaixo do braço, enquanto segurava a bandeja de comida. Você nunca comia e saia logo do refeitório — eu notei isso algumas semanas depois de te conhecer —, pelo contrário: você comia e ficava ali sentado, normalmente sozinho em uma mesa até que Lavi te arrastasse até a nossa. Pela primeira vez, ousei eu mesmo ir te buscar, arriscando que me acertasse com sua espada.

Era engraçado como o livro que lia era sobre estrelas. Reconheci a caligrafia: era de sua terra natal, o tão famoso Kanji (ou seria Hiragana?) dançava pelo papel. Você parecia bem imerso na história, não notando quando me aproximei e coloquei a mão em seu ombro. Você parecia bem irritado na hora, mas me seguiu da mesma forma, resmungando que preferia a minha abordagem do que a de Lavi, mesmo que não gostasse de mim. Lembro de ter sorrido para você, de qualquer forma.

Um tempo depois, peguei o mesmo livro que o seu para ler, dependendo de Lenalee para me ajudar a traduzir (ainda consigo me surpreender com a inteligência dela). Era um belo livro, de fato. Foi aí que notei: nossos gostos eram o mesmo, certo? Então, certa noite, num ímpeto, te chamei para observar as noites comigo. Você me olhou como se eu tivesse algum problema — e de fato eu tinha, porém neguei o máximo que pude —, contudo, acabou me acompanhando.

A vista não era uma das melhores e ainda podíamos ouvir Reever gritando com Komui ao fundo, alguns andares abaixo, mas, sinceramente, foi uma das melhores noites que tivemos. O céu estava lindo; pouquíssimas nuvens e muitas estrelas, do jeito que eu gostava. Ficamos naquele silêncio agradável, sem trocas de xingamentos ou quaisquer piadinhas idiotas. Bom, até você me chamar.

“Allen.” Era a primeira vez que me chamava pelo nome e eu, obviamente, não resisti e te encarei. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros, ressaltando aquele brilho das estrelas que eu tanto amava.

Segurou o meu rosto pela lateral, acariciando-o. Você não disse mais nada, apenas olhando nos meus olhos. Eu me senti sugado. Você tinha um universo inteiro no olhar, em meio aquela imensidão negra. Já havia ouvido muitos dizerem que tinha um olhar morto, mas, naquele exato momento, pareciam mais vivos do que nunca. Eu era capaz de até mesmo ver todas as cores do arco-íris nos seus olhos, ou melhor, uma aurora boreal inteira.

Não me contive e segurei o seu também, o que acabou te surpreendendo. Eu estava indo longe demais? Seus olhos se encheram d’água e foi quando tentei me afastar, porém você se aproximou ainda mais. Em silêncio, limpei seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, te vi sorrir. Não era um sorriso aberto, de forma alguma. Apenas curvou seus lábios levemente, ressaltando as maçãs do rosto.

De alguma forma, sob as estrelas, parecíamos nos entender. Não haviam xingamentos ou birras, mas sim o doce e quente toque de nossas mãos, algumas carícias e o famoso olho no olho. Confesso que são minhas partes favoritas, sabe? Quando você me olha e, mesmo longe da noite dominar, ver o mesmo brilho nos seus olhos.

Talvez, no fim, eu seja sua Ursa Menor.

**Author's Note:**

> a ursa menor é uma constelação que serve de guia pra viajantes, ou seja, o Allen tá guiando o Kanda p felicidade, é isto
> 
> aos interessados, eu tenho uma fic com esse mesmo nome no Spirit Fanfics, com esse mesmo user, tem mais Yullen lá que, se ficar boa (e eu aprender a escrever aqui kk), eu trago pra cá


End file.
